


DRIVE

by Wolfiekins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Slash, Mostly Gen, Wartime Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfiekins/pseuds/Wolfiekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as just another mission for The Order—until all hell breaks loose.  Post Hogwarts, AU War!Fic.</p><p>WARNINGS:  Explicit Language, Adult Situations, Implied Male Slash, Moderate Violence, Liberal Use of The Killing Curse, AU War!Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRIVE

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and settings remain the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates. No offence intended nor monies made through this presentation.
> 
> Really messed with flow here, going back and forth and back again, and though I'm not entirely certain it was successful, I like how it turned out, anyway.

**__**

 

Ron twisted about and tumbled backward down the steep incline. Brambles and thistles raked his face and neck as he flailed helplessly at the loose gravel and brush of the bank. He yelped in pain as the back of his head smacked against a large rock, his body finally coming to rest at the bottom of the wash, his legs and waist submerged in the swift running water there.

Lightning flashed overhead, followed by a low grumbling of thunder.

He wiped the long fringe from his eyes, blinking furiously to clear them.

"Harry! Harry! Where are ya, mate?" he called out as loudly as he dared. More lighting seared his vision, illuminating an oddly shaped lump lying half-way down the slope. He squinted at the dark shape, and, to his surprise, it moved, an arm reaching upward, clawing at the sky.

"Sweet Merlin," Ron gasped, dragging himself out of the bottom of the wash and carefully making his way to Harry. He dug his fingers into the muddy soil, wrenching himself up the slope, wincing at the pain in his right side. His right leg shot fire, each move a new entry in his ledger of pain. Good thing his wand was still securely held in his calf holster.

****

~~~ * ~~~

He and Harry sat in the tiny pub in Kildare, sipping on scotch with George and Jon, waiting for Snape to collect them for their night's mission. Their meeting time had come and gone, and they'd almost allowed themselves to believe that they'd be able return to their respective base camps for a good night's sleep. It'd been weeks since Ron had seen George. It was rather rare that they ever crossed paths, so Ron almost felt guilty about enjoying time in George's company. He'd been rather gobsmacked at how his brother and the Scotsman got along so well. It'd been so long since he'd seen George smile, and Jon was the most unassuming and polite bloke he'd met in quite a while. And then there had been Harry, grinning and laughing heartily, just like Ron remembered.

But then Snape had shambled into the small common room, drenched, stone-faced, barely nodding at them before he'd whirled about to stalk outside...

****

~~~ * ~~~

"Godric help us," Ron gasped, pulling himself closer to Harry's barely moving form. He looked to the top of the small ravine, easily making out the feeble beam of the Ford's remaining headlight, piercing through the misty air and angling upward into the murky, greyish sky. More lightning caused Ron to blink his eyes closed. He paused a moment, straining to hear for telltale footfalls, for the sounds of approaching Death Eaters...

****

~~~ * ~~~

They'd silently followed Snape out of the pub and into the mid-October deluge. The potions master had led them into an abandoned stable, thrusting tiny bits of parchment into each of their outstretched palms just before Apparating away. With grim nods of acknowledgement, they'd each studied their parchments before Apparating separately. This was the only way to keep from being followed. The forces of Darkness had most all of the weapons available to The Ministry, including the latest technology that enabled each and every Apparition to be instantly traced.

Ron had made a total of five jumps before arriving at his final destination. At first he was alone; Jon appeared a few moments later, followed by George and Harry. Snape was the last to arrive...

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron was inches away from the crumpled heap that was his best mate. Harry's back was to him, the hood of his black Muggle pullover still covering his mass of sopped, tangled hair. The next instant, a sizzle of lightning seemed to explode in Ron's ear, the searing stench of ozone filling his nostrils. Blinking furiously, he reached out and grasped Harry's shoulder.

Cold. So very cold.

"Harry? Hey, no time for nappin', mate." Ron carefully pulled himself next to his friend, wrapping an arm about Harry and gently jostling him from side to side. "Can you hear me?" he whispered desperately.

Thunder grumbled angrily in the distance.

"Unnnggggh," Harry answered quietly. "Don' hafta yell so mush," he slurred. "Shoulda let me drive."

Ron pulled back Harry's hood, sucking in a deep breath at the sight of all the blood on Harry's forehead. A dark, thick stream of it trickled down the side of Harry's face, pooling in the hollow of his neck.

"Yeah," was all Ron could manage. "Always right you are, mate." He struggled to straighten out Harry's body, at once relieved when his breathing became much less laboured. "Hang on,” he huffed raggedly, feeling a wave of panic sweep through him.

Where the hell were the others? They’d been right behind them. And where was Snape?  
How long had it been? A minute? Ten? Thirty?

"Fuck," Ron hissed angrily.

****

~~~ * ~~~

They'd moved quickly down the alley, single file, first Snape, then Ron, Jon, George, and finally Harry. Ron hadn't recognized the the town; hell, all Muggle towns looked the same to him. Snape led them to the edge of the rather shabby square and into a tiny, indoor car park. A single bulb burned dimly, washing the space with a weak, yellow light. They'd split up immediately, he and Harry in one darkened corner, George and Jon in another. Snape huddled in the shadows, waiting for their contact. George quietly cracked jokes and Jon did his best not to chuckle too loudly.

Snape had growled out a warning of silence, and Ron recalled shooting Harry a sheepish grin just before all hell broke loose...

****

~~~ * ~~~

Huge, fat drops of rain fell from the sky, plunking into the muddy ground with moist, angry plops. Ron made sure that Harry was breathing as well as possible, quickly locating the gash across Harry's forehead and pressing the sleeve of his jacket against the wound. Ron struggled to remember the simplest of healing charms, his head beginning to ache ever so sharply. Whipping his wand from its holster, he cast the few that he was sure of. The bleeding abated instantly, and Harry's breathing assumed a more normal rhythm.

Harry blinked a few times, smiling that crooked smile that never failed to send Ron over the edge.

"George seems to be getting along jus fine, don'tcha think?" Harry breathed hoarsely.

"Sure, sure he does," Ron replied, glancing about wildly.

"Like that Jon bloke...okay for a sheepherder..." Harry murmured, grinning crookedly. "I'm thirsty."

Ron pulled Harry around halfway, so that his head was pointing toward the top of the incline. More lightning and thunder roiled about, the rain drops falling ever more steadily. A slight wind wafted through the wash, raising the hairs on the back of Ron's neck. He then heard the unmistakable sound of tinkling glass and the wrenching of twisted metal--someone had open the door of their abandoned Ford.

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron couldn't recall exactly what had happened, save for that it had all been a trap. Bolts of deadly green energy suddenly ricocheted off the concrete walls of the car park, bouncing about like angry meteors. Snape yelled something, and he could recall Jon's distinctive brogue echoing across the confined space. Harry had then grabbed him about the waist and tried to Apparate them. The next thing Ron knew, he was lying on top of a very dazed Harry, the air thick with _Crucios_ and _Avada Kedavras_. The Death Eaters had cast a repulsor field, blocking their escape. Hopelessly stunned, Harry staggered about, disoriented.

"Can't Apparate!" Snape had bellowed from the other side of the car park.

Ron watched George and Jon disappear through a nearby exit door. He was pleased that they had at least gotten out of the car park. One thing they'd learned was that true fighters lived to battle another day; the importance of retreat when faced with insurmountable odds drilled into them daily. "No heroes or cowboys," as Moody was fond of saying lately.

Snape attempted to provide cover, throwing curse after curse, his arm straight out in front of him, his wand tip nearly glowing from all the magical energy coursing through it. Harry tried to stand, stumbling and falling against the wall and holding his head.

Ron could see several dark shapes moving closer, wands drawn...

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron scrambled up the slippery slope, carefully peering over the edge of the gully. Three cloaked forms hovered about their crashed car, scanning the immediate area with their wands. It was only a matter of time before they found them.

****

~~~ * ~~~

Harry groaned loudly, huddled against the grimy concrete wall and cradling his head in his hands. Ron glanced up and watched in horror as the gang of Death Eaters turned in their direction. Snape had swivelled about, aiming his curses in an attempt to drive them away. Ron backed up against a light blue Ford.

"Ron," Harry had croaked hoarsely. "Reckon we need to go."

"Good idea," he'd replied quickly, whirling about and pulling on the handle of the driver's door and finding it securely locked. Swearing, he blew out the window with a vicious _Bombarda_. Curses and yells filled the space as he reached in and yanked open the door lock. He bent down and grabbed Harry, flinging him across the front seat. Barely missing a hastily aimed _Avada Kedavra_ , Ron climbed behind the wheel.

"Need keys," Harry observed absently.

"Thanks!" Ron replied, pointing his wand at the ignition switch as a green ball of writhing energy shattered the windscreen. "Get down!"

"Right on, mate," Harry slurred, grinning dazedly. He flopped down heavily on the seat, the crunch of broken glass a disturbing counterpoint to the din outside the car.

"Hang on," Ron replied, murmuring the charm that he prayed to Merlin would work. He'd heard his Dad use it many times, but right now, he wasn't sure of anything, except for their desperate need to leave.

Immediately...

****

~~~ * ~~~

The largest Death Eater slammed the car's door, the tip of his wand glowing brightly. Two more hooded figures had appeared about the wrecked auto, and Ron took a deep breath as they slowly fanned out, moving slowly but surely away from the Ford and towards the gulley.

"Balls!" Ron hissed. Their pursuers had obviously figured out that they'd not Apparated very far.

"Snape! George! Where the hell are you?"

Ron turned to Harry, horrified to see that his best mate had somehow regained his footing and was lurching unsteadily up the steep, muddy slope. "Harry! Stay down!" Ron called out.

Harry looked at him blankly, slipping and crashing to the mud in a heap. Harry was back up in an instant, seemingly hellbent on reaching the top of the wash.

"Harry, no! Stay down!" Ron snarled, hoisting himself sideways in an attempt to intercept Harry before he gave away their position.

Lightning flashed, followed immediately by shockingly loud roils of thunder.

"Remus, we're over here," Harry rasped, blood and mud caked on his face. "We've got to find Sirius!" he gasped, still clawing his way to the crest of the slope.

"Fucking hell!" Ron growled, aiming his wand at Harry.

****

~~~ * ~~~

The engine cranked several times before revving to life. The Ford lurched from its parking space, front wheels spinning on the damp concrete. Ron swerved the car sharply to the left, the right front fender colliding with the nearest Death Eater and sending him flying. Curses blew out more of the tempered glass as Ron screeched to a halt next to Snape.

"Get in!" Ron yelled, motioning for the potions master to climb inside.

"Yeah, we really need to go!" Harry chimed in, groggily lifting his head up and grinning madly.

Snape never stopped hurling curses. "Keep moving, you imbecile! Get him away from here, and take a few of them out on your way!" He spared Ron a quick glance, his face covered in sweat. "Get going, now!" he snarled, at once whirling about and hitting the nearest Death Eater with the Killing Curse.

"C'mon, Sev," Harry crooned, climbing over Ron and waving out of the driver's window.

"Damn it, Harry!" Ron snapped, roughly shoving Harry away and tromping on the gas pedal at the same time. He aimed the nose of the Ford toward the exit, currently blocked with a handful of cloaked Death Eaters. Harry was giggling, hanging over the front seat and waving at Snape. Ron continued accelerating, pulling Harry down as he struggled to steer the car through the narrow exit.

Green fire exploded all about them as Ron roughly shoved Harry to the floorboards; he ducked at the last second as well, the Ford slicing through the line of Death Eaters with a series of sickeningly wet thuds...

****

~~~ * ~~~

Harry stumbled once more, but he was still dangerously close to cresting the top of the gulley. Ron threw three spells in quick succession: _Silencio_ , _Impediamenta_ , and _Protego_. Harry crumpled and ceased moving immediately, but his lips still formed words, albeit silently.

"Sorry, mate," Ron murmured, cursing himself for not silencing or restraining Harry earlier. He'd known that Harry'd been stunned quite thoroughly; he'd hoped that his mate would've shown signs of coming to his senses. Unfortunately, Harry was apparently injured more seriously than he'd thought. Ron again dared a glimpse over the top of the slope, wincing as a series of sharp pains shot from his right foot all the way up through his lower back. His head throbbed and pounded as more lightning momentarily blinded him.

Thunder boomed ever loudly as he noted that three Death Eaters were barely twenty yards from them and closing.

Harry'd obviously given away their position.

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron wrenched the steering wheel, sitting up as the Ford skidded out of the car park and into the narrow street. Harry was making rather amused sniggering sounds from the floorboards as the rear end of the car slid sideways. Ron's stomach nearly leapt out of his throat as they mounted the curb and bounced off a small tree. He jammed his foot down on the accelerator and whipped the steering wheel sharply to the left. The engine screamed in protest as a pair of curses shattered the rear window.

"I love it when you drive, Ron," Harry said as he struggled to pull himself onto the passenger seat.

"Bollocks!" Ron replied as the Ford arrowed across the street. He'd over-compensated with his steering, and now the car jumped the opposite curb. Ron narrowly averted a direct hit with a Muggle post box and a parked car before finally gaining control and heading for the outskirts of the village...

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron crawled next to Harry, who'd rolled over onto his back, eyes closed, his mouth still working continuously. Ron wiped some of the muck and gore from Harry's face. "Shite, mate. Think we might be stuck this time."

Thunder grumbled threateningly as the downpour instantly lessened to a heavy mist.

Harry's eyes blinked open, and they looked directly up at him, wide, shockingly clear, full of understanding. Harry smiled and Ron felt his heart skip a beat as muddy footsteps continued their approach.

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron struggled to keep the Ford on the slick roadway. The car had obviously been damaged in their escape, the steering wheel wobbling spastically in his hands. The chill wind and rain blew through the missing windscreen, the sharp raindrops stinging his eyes.

Harry was slumped against the passenger door, muttering nonsense. Ron had fumbled with one of the stalks sticking out of the steering column, finding the switch for the headlights. Unfortunately, one headlamp had been broken while the other now aimed up and to the right. The relatively bright illumination of the dashboard gauges actually made seeing the road ahead more difficult.

"We'd better go!" Harry said suddenly, sitting up and glancing about wildly. "Sev! Where's Sev?"

"S'alright, mate," Ron replied, barely navigating a sharp turn in the roadway, the last structures of the village proper falling behind them. "We're on our way, and we'll be meeting up with the others right soon."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Harry slumping back into the seat. Glancing into his sideview mirror, Ron gripped the wheel more firmly and pressed the accelerator to the floor. Three dark shapes were following them, closing rapidly...

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron rose to his knees, wand in hand. He took a few deep breaths, centering himself. They'd been in tight spots before, and they'd always managed to get out of them, together, fighting side by side. But this time was different; he'd have to save them on his own. Ron glanced down at Harry, whose eyes were once again closed. Harry looked oddly peaceful, as if he were simply asleep in their tent or on the squishy sofa at The Burrow.

"Never lose you, mate," he murmured between clenched teeth. "Never."

Lightning streaked across the sky as Ron stood up, shrugging out of his soaked and torn jacket. The slogging footsteps grew louder, and Ron could finally hear the muffled voices of the Death Eaters.

****

~~~ * ~~~

He'd hoped to lose their pursuers, pull off down some side road, ditch the car and then Apparate them away to safety. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters had other plans, not to mention broomsticks, and bloody good ones at that. "Fucking arsewipes," Ron cursed as he glanced in the rear-view mirror once again. The Death Eaters were barely one hundred yards behind them now. Ron began to feel faint, his breathing suddenly short and his heart thudding in his chest. They were quickly running out of time, and he hadn't a clue as to what to do.

The Ford then lurched twice, the engine spluttering roughly. "Shite!" he yelled as they began to decelerate.

"Outta fuel," Harry chimed in happily.

Ron glared at the fuel gauge, the pale yellow indicator well below the letter _E_.

Before Ron could utter a response or formulate a plan, a large burst of green enveloped them and the steering wheel spun wildly beneath his sweaty hands...

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron carefully moved up the slick incline, doing his best to ignore the sharp stabs of pain from his right leg. The rain had abated, the only sounds now coming from the rushing water at the bottom of the wash, twenty feet below. He could see the three nearest Death Eaters, their hoods down and wands scanning the ground ahead of them. Two more dark forms on broomsticks were slowly but steadily approaching from where the wrecked Ford lay, smoking. Ron glanced down at Harry's still form one more time.

"Wish me luck, love," Ron whispered, raising his wand.

****

~~~ * ~~~

The Ford skidded out of control, the left rear end swinging sideways down the road. Metal screeched across the pavement, the Death Eaters obviously having blown out one or more tires with their curses. Ron whipped the steering wheel madly, to no effect. Harry slid across the seat as the car whipped about, crushing Ron against the driver's door. Ron let go of the wheel, slamming one foot on the brake pedal. He was too late, as the Ford left the roadway and became airborne. His mind a blur, Ron barely made note of the tree looming directly ahead of them. Before he realised what he was doing, he threw his arm about Harry's shoulder and Apparated...

****

~~~ * ~~~

He stood perfectly still, watching the approach of their pursuers with a strangely soothing detachment. Sure, he knew the risks involved with war. He'd lost many of his family and friends, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he honestly hadn't expected to survive.

But that was when the war had started.

Things were vastly different now.

He had Harry, and he didn't want to lose him.

But that prospect didn't frighten him as much as it now made him angry. He and Harry had come a long way, they'd been through so much, and they'd finally admitted their love and commitment for each other. Hell, they'd actually even chosen vows for their hand fasting, which they planned on holding just as soon as the war was over.

Whenever that was.

More lightning.

More thunder.

Ron heard Harry shift about slightly behind him. The Death Eaters were barely a few yards away.

"Not losing you now, like this," Ron breathed. He tightened the grip on his wand and summoned deeply buried images of Hermione, Fred and Ginny. The familiar anger welled up within him, and he took a few more steps toward the top of the slope.

"Bring it on," he murmured, taking aim.

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron knew it was risky to Apparate under duress, but anything had to be better than remaining in the car as it crashed full speed into a tree. They landed roughly and Ron saw stars, crying out as searing pain erupted from his right leg.

Everything appeared to be happening in slow motion, as if they were deep under water. Ron saw Harry bounce and roll away from him, shockingly boneless as Harry cart wheeled across the tall grass.

The Ford struck the tree with a sickening crash, and for a moment, Ron was certain that it might actually glance off of the tree and land on them. As it was, Ron watched with a morbid fascination as the front end of the Ford buried itself about the tree trunk. The rear of the car continued forward, lifting from the ground until the car was nearly vertical. The roof crushed itself against the tree and the Ford bounced off, landing on its wheels with a rather sad crunching of metal and breaking glass.

Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, Ron saw Harry rise up and stumble away across the field.

Thunder and lightning crashed all about them, and Ron felt that telltale queasiness fall over him like a heavy blanket. They were now trapped. Their pursuers had dropped another anit-Apparation ward.

Struggling to his feet, Ron hopped and hobbled his way in the direction that Harry had headed. He couldn't see where Harry was any longer, and he struggled to wipe his hair from his eyes. The next instant, the soft ground gave way and he lost his balance, his arms waving about wildly as he fell...

****

~~~ * ~~~

Ron didn't hesitate.

There wasn't any point in trying to talk or reason.

It was kill or be killed.

Lightning flashed again.

They'd seen him. No problem.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Green light erupted from his wand, and a shadow fell. That one's for Hermione.

Someone yelled his name from somewhere.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Another down. For Fred.

_"Avada Ked..."_

Ron barely had time to register the burst of light that filled his vision.

More lightning?

No, not this time.

He felt his feet leave the ground as the curse struck him. Intense, searing pain blossomed, white hot and sharpbright, all along the right side of his face. He felt himself flying, strangely light and content as his entire body went numb.

He let himself descend into the cottony depths, the shouts and screams growing ever fainter. His last coherent thoughts were of Harry, and how he hoped someone would find his love and cover him up.

It was bloody cold in the mud...

 

~~~~~ * * * ~~~~~

 

"Blanket..." Ron murmured, his eyes cracking open. He tried to sit up, but his head swam and he fell heavily back into the soft pillows. "Bloody hell."

"You can say that again."

Ron cracked open one eye. Harry grinned crookedly at him, a well worn copy of _Quidditch Stars Un-Robed!_ open in his lap. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Harry replied, moving over to sit on the side of Ron's bed. "Glad to see you awake. We'd all thought you might sleep the rest of the war away."

"Not a bad idea, really," Ron answered, trying to smile, but his face felt oddly tight, as if too small. He slowly reached up, his fingers touching the heavy bandages on the right side of his head. He grimaced slightly.

Harry nodded. "You'll have quite a scar to boast of there, mate. The healer did the best she could, but the wound was deep, not to mention cursed."

Ron shifted a bit and groaned. "I feel like I've been bucked from an un-broken Thestral."

"Ford Escort, actually," Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, right," Ron replied.

"The Ministry has requested that you please refrain from operating motor vehicles, regardless of the circumstances. Not without formal driving lessons, anyway."

Ron saluted. "No worries there." He winced again.

"You okay? Shall I get the mediwitch on duty?"

"No, fine, just a bit sore," Ron answered.

"No wonder," Harry said, shaking his head. "Broken ankle, dislocated shoulder, concussion, internal injuries. We still don't know how you held things together."

"Not like I had a choice. I did what I had to," Ron said simply. "You'd do the same for me."

"Yeah," Harry replied, wiping at his nose. "Too right."

Ron turned his head, taking in Harry and noting the small bandage on his temple. "How are you?"

Harry snorted. "Fine, fine. A few bruises and aches, but nothing to worry about." He reached out and caressed Ron's left cheek. "I'm good, thanks to you." He leaned down and kissed Ron on the forehead.

"Thank Merlin," Ron said, reaching out for Harry's hand. "I thought we were done for there." He tried to smile again, but couldn't. He blinked furiously, horrified as tears filled his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," Harry replied softly. "Now don't get yourself all worked up, you big nancy git. You're still a bit banged up, and if you ever want to get out of here, you need to relax."

Ron nodded and wiped at his eyes with his free hand. "Thanks, mum."

"Good thing she isn't here," Harry said with a lopsided grin. "She'd never put up with that sort of behaviour. But I could always owl her if you like."

Ron's eyes went wide. "No, thanks!"

The pair chuckled quietly before falling silent. Harry squeezed Ron's hand.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Inverness."

"What about George and the others?" Ron desperately wanted to know, but his stomach still knotted up on him.

"Fine," Harry replied with a grin. "A few bruises, but otherwise okay. They've already been re-assigned."

Ron nodded in relief. "And us?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Minerva's giving us a week for you to get back on your feet."

"And then?"

"We'll talk about that later," Harry replied with a wave of his hand.

"Oi," Ron groaned. "That doesn't bode well."

Harry sniggered and made to stand.

Ron gripped his hand and pulled him closer. "Harry," he began.

"Shush," Harry said, placing a finger to Ron's lips.

"But I want to tell you..." Ron protested.

"No need, mate. Snape, George and Jon filled me in. They saw the whole thing, there, right at the end."

Ron blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "You took care of three of the bastards all by yourself. Snape stunned one, and George and Jon took care of the rest."

Ron nodded absently, looking up to Harry. "I didn't even think about what I was doing, really. I just...just.."

Harry leaned down again, planting a chaste kiss on Ron's lips. "You did what you had to, love. It was either them or us."

"Yeah, I reckon," Ron agreed. "Still, I don‘t want you...I‘m not..."

Harry gently ruffled Ron's hair. "I know, mate, I know.”

“Really?”

Harry chuckled. “That's my boy. Always ready to take on the weight of the world."

Ron paused a moment. "Yeah, well, for you I do."

Harry nodded and stood up. "Right. I think you need some rest. Visiting hours were over a few hours ago, and I could use a shower over at the safe house. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Ron managed to sit up on his elbows. "Don't go, yeah?"

“Ron.”

“Please?”

Harry eyed the wooden chair with trepidation. "I suppose I could sleep in that," he mused.

"You've your wand?" Ron asked.

"Of course."

"Well?" Ron replied, gesturing to his bed. "Do your thing, Hero Harry." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry glanced about the small room, a sly grin creeping over his features. “Alright.”

He extracted his wand from his pocket, engorging the hospital bed to twice its normal size. He then kicked off his trainers and slid under the covers, snuggling up and slinging an arm over Ron's chest. "How's this?" Harry asked coyly.

"Brilliant. I think I feel better already," Ron replied, nuzzling Harry's head and closing his eyes. "Yeah, much better."

 

 

**_~~~ fin ~~~_ **


End file.
